


Exchange

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 3.10. Neal made a background deal with Keller. El in exchange for Neal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

  



End file.
